Mommy for a day
by Swing-Your-Razor-High
Summary: Sophie is fed up because Howl hardly ever helps take care of their son Morgan, so one day she goes out and makes Howl stay home with the baby. Will Howl survive the day? Please R&R and don't flame too much cuz this is my first fic. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I'm sorry bout this whole story. This is my resolution, just put all the chapters on chapter one. Sorry it's all scrunched up though. Oh well, maybe I'll do better next time

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own HMC and I probably never will :exhales:

CHAPTER ONE

The loud cry of a baby woke Sophie at 5am. She opened her eyes wearily and yawned. "Your turn Howl," she mumbled. There was no response, and baby Morgan continued to cry. "Howl, I know you want to sleep, but I've done it the past five nights in a row!" Sophie, despite the early hours, was getting angry at her husband's oblivious attitude to her. "That's it!" She turned over to whack Howl over the head, but found that he was gone.

"Please, shut that kid up!" came the groggy voice of their fire demon Calcifer from the fireplace downstairs. Sighing in sleepiness and frustration, Sophie climbed out of bed and over to Morgan's crib. She carefully picked up her son and cradled him in her arms. "Hush, Morgan, mommy's here now. I'll get you your breakfast," Sophie cooed. Morgan, at the voice of his mother, calmed down almost immediately. Walking as quietly as she could, Sophie carried him downstairs. Reaching into the ice box in the kitchen, she took out a bottle and brought it over to Calcifer. Calcifer gave her a tired and reproachful look.

"It's too early for this," he complained, but took the bottle and heated it up. After a few seconds he gave it back to Sophie. She took the warm bottle of milk and began to feed it to Morgan.

"Come here, please," she said to a chair in the corner and it obeyed. Sophie sat down on the chair in front of the fire with Morgan sucking his bottle happily. "Where's Howl?" She asked Calcifer after a while.

"Dunno, he doesn't tell me where he's going, he just leaves," Calcifer shrugged while grabbing a log. "Why do you ask?"

"Because he always leaves this early and never takes care of Morgan. It's like he doesn't even care that he has a son!" Sophie told him angrily.

"I'm sure he cares, he's probly just too lazy to help," Calcifer said idly.

"I'll show him lazy. I'm going to come up with a way to make Howl take care of Morgan whether he likes it or not!"

"Personally, I'd hate to be in his shoes right now," Calcifer snickered. He knew how angry Sophie could get and what she was capable of. He watched Sophie burp Morgan and take the empty bottle over to the sink. "So what's your plan?"

"Oh, you'll see later today," Sophie told him. "Howl is going to learn to be a good father the hard way."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Morning family!" came the cheery voice of Howl from the doorway. Howl looked around the room in suprise because Markl, Tim, and Heen were all hiding behind the sofa. Even Calcifer seemed a bit uneasy. Unfortunately, Howl was about to find out why.

"Hello, Howell Jenkins," Sophie greeted in an icy tone, standing up and facing Howl with a look that made even the greatest wizard cower. Howl knew that when Sophie used his full name it meant he was in big trouble.

"Um...Sophie darling, is anything wrong?" Howl asked in a hesitant tone. Sophie didn't answer, but put on her hat and shawl, kissed Howl, and walked over to the door.

"I'm going to visit my family today. Howl, you're going to look after Morgan while I'm out. Markl, Tim, Calcifer, you are not to help him, got it?"

"Yes'm," they answered in unison.

"But-" Howl began but Sophie cut him off and pointed her finger at him.

"No help. No magic. No excuses!" she told him warningly, and with that she walked out the door. Howl sighed and looked hopefully at Markl and Tim. They both muttered something about needing to finish a spell, and hurried over to the bench.

"Don't even think about asking me, I know nothing about babies!" Calcifer said hurriedly.

"Well...shouldn't be too hard. Just as long as he doesnt start-" but again, Howl was cut off, this time by Morgan's cries. "Oh great, just great!" Howl groaned. He went over to Morgan and picked him up awkwardly. "Umm...there there son, it'll be ok!" Howl said as loudly as possible over Morgan's screams. He held Morgan out in front of him. "Markl, Tim, little help here!"

"Sorry Howl! Sophie told us not to!" Markl yelled over Morgan's cries. "That's not fair! What am I suppose to do!" As if in answer, Morgan burped up all over Howl's shirt. "Ugh, gross!" Howl quickly put the now quiet Morgan down and ran over to the sink to wash himself off. Calcifer laughed.

"Remember Howl, he's you're mistake!" he snickered.

"Oh shut up!" Howl yelled angrily, wiping vomit off his shirt. "Gah, now I have to change my shirt!"

"But Master Howl, isn't there a spell-?" Tim asked timidly, but Howl gave another cry of frustration.

"Sophie set a spell that prevents me from using magic! GRRRRR! I am really hating that woman now!" Howl didn't really hate Sophie and probly never could, but this time came awfully close. Morgan began to squirm in his cradle. Howl had seen him do this before...but that usually meant-

"Markl!" Tim said in an accusing tone.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Markl answered defensively. "He who smelt it dealt it!"

"Yeah, well he who denied it supplied it!"

"Shut-up, it wasn't either of you!" Howl snapped.

"Howl?" Markl asked, stifling a laugh.

"I would never! It was Morgan so shush!" Howl yelled angrily. He carried Morgan over to the changing table and laid him down. "Piece of cake...I can do this." Howl tied a piece of cloth over his mouth and nose, took a deep breath, and opened up the diaper. "YUCK!" Howl cried in disgust as Markl, Tim, and Calcifer keeled over laughing. "Here, Calcifer!" he yelled, and brought the diaper over to him.

"No way am I gonna burn that!" Calcifer sparked.

"Fine, be like that then!" Howl angrily threw the diaper in the trash, put a new one on Morgan, and went to go wash his hands.

"Nice one, Einstein, you got baby powder everywhere," Calcifer pointed out.

"You better be quiet or I'll dump a bunch of it on you!" Howl retorted. Calcifer stuck his tongue out and grabbed another log. Howl groaned and slumped into a chair. This really wasnt his day at all.

- In Castle in the Air (sequel to HMC) they mention that Howl got another apprentice, so I just came up w/ Tim cuz it sounded good.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Howl dropped down on the couch with a sigh. Now he knew how Sophie felt. Changing diapers, feeding the baby, washing, and she did it all without magic! He didn't understand how she ever got by. Morgan pulled gently on Howl's raven hair and giggled. A smile tugged at Howl's mouth. Despite how gross babies can be, they're actually really cute. He put his hand on his son's head and felt the soft, dark hair that was beginning to grow from Morgan's head. Morgan looked up at him with Sophie's soft brown eyes and smiled at his daddy.

"Maybe you aren't so bad," Howl laughed.

"If you ask me I say we should sell him in Market Chipping," grumbled Calcifer.

"Well no one asked you, so there!" Howl snapped. "I like this guy, he's cute. And besides, I'll need someone later on to teach all my magic secrets to."

"What are we then?" Markl mumbled to Tim. Howl hoisted Morgan onto his shoulders and walked to the door.

"I'm taking him to my secret garden. Hold down the fort while I'm gone!" Howl called back to them as he turned the knob to red and went out. The afternoon breeze was gentle, and Morgan giggled in his little baby way as he and his father made their way down the hill to the edge of the water. Howl let Morgan crawl in the grass while he laid back and looked up at the clouds. He had to admit, he felt much better now than he had the whole day. Morgan sneezed as he held a flower up to his face and fell backwards onto the soft grass. Then he did something that Howl had never seen before. He got up steadily on two legs only to fall back down again. But little Morgan didn't give up, he kept trying. "C'mon Morgan, you can do it," Howl encouraged his son. Morgan struggled to keep his balance on two legs. When he finally managed to keep balance, he put one steady foot out and began to walk slowly and carefully towards Howl. When he reached him, he stumbled into Howl's lap, giggling to himself. "Morgan, that was great! Wait till I tell Sophie and the others!" Howl laughed and hugged his son. "You know, Morgan, I don't think I've ever felt this proud about anything before."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"I'm home!" Sophie called as she walked in through the door. "Howl? Markl? Tim?"

"Yay! Sophie's home, Tim!" Markl yelled as he ran to give Sophie a hug. Tim soon rushed in and hugged Sophie too. Sophie set some bags on the table and sat down on the couch.

"Where's Howl? And Morgan?" she asked Tim and Markl.

"Ummmm I think he took Morgan out to the Secret Garden a few hours ago. You can go check there if you want," Tim replied. Sophie nodded and turned back to the door. She turned the knob to red and went out. The sun was beginning to set, but she could make out the form of Howl laying down by the water. She ran through the grass down to him. As she got closer, she noticed that Howl was asleep with Morgan asleep in his arms. Sophie smiled to herself.

"I didn't think he'd ever learn so quickly," she said to herself. She leaned over and kissed Howl gently. "Wake up, dear, I'm home." Howl opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Sophie.

"Good to see you again darling." He brought his hand up, touched the side of her face, and kissed her again. "Still mad at me?"

"No, you've learned your lesson. Now, what are you going to do from now on?"

"I am going to help take care of my son more," Howl sighed. "Oh and by the way, he can walk now!"

"Really? Howl, that's wonderful! Come on, let's go back inside so I can write it in his babybook." She smiled at Howl, took Morgan in her arms, and together, she and Howl walked back inside. And that was the day that Howl learned a very important lesson.

Yes, that's it. Sorry it wasn't longer, but hey, I'm lazy:-D Also I'm in a play so I have loads of practices, plus my homework :exhales: I plan to do more fics in the future, so be patient w/ me and my evil IMAC! -Mollie (that's me )


End file.
